I'm Forever Yours
by Miss.Stephanie1603
Summary: Sehun dan Kai selalu rajin datang kerumah Luhan. Mereka saling bersaing untuk mendapatkan hati Luhan walaupun tak jarang mereka saling adu mulut dan mengejek membuat Luhan ingin menendang mereka berdua ke luar angkasa lalu mereka menikah dengan alien disana. Siapakah yang selangkah lebih maju untuk mendapatkan Luhan? Bagaimanakah dengan Kyungsoo yang berusaha menahan diri? YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : I'm Forever Yours

Cast : Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, and others

Summary :Sehun dan Kai selalu rajin datang kerumah Luhan. Mereka saling bersaing untuk mendapatkan hati Luhan walaupun tak jarang mereka saling adu mulut dan mengejek membuat Luhan ingin menendang mereka berdua ke luar angkasa lalu mereka menikah dengan alien disana sehingga hidup Luhan kembali tenang. Siapakah yang selangkah lebih maju untuk mendapatkan Luhan? Bagaimanakah dengan Kyungsoo yang berusaha menahan diri karena ingin dekat dengan Kai walaupun hatinya kecewa dan selalu cemburu pada sahabatnya? / EXO Yaoi fanfiction

**Warning : Yaoi,BoysLove,Shounen-Ai,Tidak sesuai EYD,FF abal-abal,Typo(s),Alur cerita membingungkan, dll. **

/\/\/\**F**_o_r**e**_v_e**r**_Y_o**u**_r_s /\/\/\

"Eomma!" Dua orang lelaki tampan bertubuh tinggi berteriak serempak pada wanita paruh baya yang sedang membersihkan tumpukan salju di halaman rumahnya. Mereka berdua tersenyum lebar hingga mulut mereka tertarik sampai telinga. Yang dipanggil menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Ayo, kalian masuklah. Luhan ada di dalam" Wanita paruh baya yang tak lain adalah eommanya Luhan itu sudah tau kebiasaan dua orang pemuda tersebut.

Dua orang pemuda yang bernama Sehun dan Kai langsung berbinar-binar memasuki gerbang sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar tetapi mempunyai halaman yang luas.

"Luhannie!" / "_My deer_!"

Lagi-lagi kedua lelaki tampan itu berteriak kompak. Luhan yang sedang asyik dengan _gadget_nya langsung kaget dan beranjak dari sofa.

"Kalian lagi... Bahkan ini kelima kalinya dalam sehari ini kalian datang kerumahku" Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu kencan" Kai tersenyum lebar menatap Luhan.

Sehun memelototkan matanya menatap kearah Kai.

"Aniya! Aku duluan yang sampai disini! Aku ingin mengajak Luhan membeli bubble tea!"

Dan kedua orang itu beradu _deathglare_ membuat Luhan hanya menatap malas mereka berdua.

"Tapi kan aku yang mengajaknya duluan!"

"Aku telah mengenal Luhan lebih lama daripada kau!"

"Itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan, siapa tau Luhan lebih tertarik dengan wajah tampanku ini!"

"Wajahmu itu sudah gosong dan hidungmu pesek. Luhan tidak akan mau berkencan dengan makhluk sepertimu!"

"Dasar albino! Siapa yang mau dengan manusia kelainan sepertimu!"

"Itu lebih baik daripada badanmu yang hitam seperti aspal!"

"Kulitku tidak hitam, hanya cuma sedikit coklat! Dasar cadel"

"Tapi sekarang aku tidak cadel!"

"Hhhh... Sudah hentikan. Lebih baik dan adil kalau kita berkencan bersama" Luhan mengambil jalan tengah dan tidak tahan dengan aura _horror_ yang memenuhi atmosfer ruang tamu rumahnya. Bisa-bisa hantu dan iblis berdatangan kerumahnya karena tertarik, kemudian ia akan diterror oleh hantu-hantu itu. Luhan membayangkannya saja sudah ngeri.

/\/\/\**F**_o_r**e**_v_e**r**_Y_o**u**_r_s /\/\/\

"Luhannie~ Ayo, kita membeli bubble tea"

"Baby, ayo kita ke Starbucks"

Saat ini Luhan sedang menggandeng kedua pemuda yang sedari tadi mengoceh kepadanya. Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan erat sementara Kai merangkul pundak Luhan sesekali mengusap pipi Luhan. Sesekali pemandangan tersebut mengundang tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Mungkin seperti Luhan mempunyai dua kekasih, tetapi pacar yang satu dengan yang satunya tidak begitu peduli kalau Luhan punya dua kekasih *ruwet -_-

"Ya! Kalian bisakah tidak mengoceh terus-terusan? Aku sedang ingin makan Spaghetti di cafe milik Kyungsoo. Kalian berjalanlah lebih cepat! Suhu semakin dingin" Luhan menarik kedua orang tersebut agar lebih cepat berjalan. Beberapa langkah kemudian, mereka bertiga telah sampai di cafe milik Kyungsoo.

_ Mister Kim's Cafe_

Begitulah nama cafe yang didirikan dengan susah payah oleh sahabat dekat Luhan yang bernama, Do Kyungsoo. Sampai sekarang mereka bertiga juga bingung mengapa cafe milik Kyungsoo dinamai 'Mr. Kim' padahal yang telah diketahui nama marga Kyungsoo bukan Kim.

"Selamat datang"

Itulah sambutan dari pemilik cafe saat Luhan, Sehun dan Kai menapakkan kakinya di lantai kayu khas cafe tersebut. Kyungsoo kaget karena kedatangan tiba-tiba sahabat sehidup semati sekaligus dua hoobaenya di sekolah. Pemuda bermata bulat itu menghampiri kawan-kawan yang telah dikenalnya.

"Terima kasih. Bagaimana kabarmu, Kyungsoo?" Tanya Luhan ramah.

"Tentu saja baik. Kau bisa lihat badanku yang sehat ini, Lu" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Apakah liburan musim dinginmu menyenangkan, hyung? Apa tidak capek bekerja setiap hari di musim dingin?" Tanya Sehun berbasa-basi.

"Hmm.. Cafe ini kudirikan dengan tidak mudah. Aku sangat betah disini seharian" Lalu Sehun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian tak sengaja mata Kyungsoo bertemu dengan _hazel_ milik Kai. Darahnya berdesir dan jantungnya berpacu memompa darah lebih cepat. Kai yang menyadari gelagat aneh Kyungsoo saat bertatapan dengannya ingin bertanya namun Kyungsoo sudah membuka suara terlebih dahulu. "Kalian ingin makan apa?"

"Seperti biasa. Menu favoritku disini, Spaghetti saus tuna. Dan aku juga minta teh lemon hangat" Luhan kemudian menatap bergantian dua orang lelaki tampan di samping kanan dan kirinya menyampaikan kode kepada mereka untuk segera meminta pesanan.

"Aku memesan sama seperti calon kekasihku" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Luhan dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan sambil tetap menatap Kyungsoo.

Kai menatap Sehun tidak terima. Namun Luhan hanya bergumam 'Sudah hentikan'.

"Eum.. Di cafe ini banyak memuat makanan mancanegara kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin pesan Iwak Peyek kalau ada" Kai tersenyum lebar menatap Kyungsoo.

Krik krik krik

"Makanan macam apa itu Iwak Peyek?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hahahahahaha, dasar orang aneh" Sehun tertawa mengejek kearah Kai. Luhan pun ikutan terkikik bersama Kyungsoo.

"Liburan tahun kemarin aku berlibur ke Indonesia, lalu aku mencoba suatu menu yaitu Iwak Peyek. Rasanya benar-benar enak" Jelas Kai kemudian dibalas senyuman Kyungsoo.

"Ah.. Maaf. Tetapi itu tidak ada sekarang. Mungkin aku akan mencari tentang makanan itu di internet lalu menambahkannya di daftar menu" Kyungsoo bersungguh-sungguh.

"Sejak kapan kau bersusah-susah menambahkan menu yang bahkan tidak kau ketahui rupanya?" Luhan menyeringai bermaksud menggoda Kyungsoo yang salah tingkah sedari tadi. Luhan mengetahui bahwa kenyataannya Kyungsoo menyukai Kai sejak dulu, walaupun Kyungsoo selalu mengelak.

Wajah Kyungsoo merah padam.

Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas saat dirasanya Luhan, Sehun dan Kai pergi keluar cafe setelah menghabiskan makanannya dan tidak lupa mereka mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kyungsoo. Pemuda mungil itu menatap Kai yang sedang bercanda dengan Luhan sesekali Luhan ikutan tertawa dan menjitak pemuda berkulit karamel itu.

_'Hhhh.. Sudahlah, Kyungsoo. Jangan mengharapkan seseorang yang tidak punya perasaan padamu'_ Lalu Kyungsoo kembali masuk ke dalam cafe melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

/\/\/\**F**_o_r**e**_v_e**r**_Y_o**u**_r_s /\/\/\

Ini adalah hari pertama siswa-siswi di Seojun-dong High School kembali bersekolah setelah mereka semua menghabiskan liburan musim dingin. Ini bulan Maret dan semester baru telah dimulai.

Di koridor sekolah, terlihat Sehun dan Kai yang sedang bersama-sama menuju ke kelas Luhan. Mereka berlarian tidak sabaran atau tepatnya balapan menuju ke kelas Luhan. Namun karena keadaan koridor yang ramai, tak sengaja Kai menabrak Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan dengan sangat keras.

DUAGHH

Suara benturan keras itu membuat perhatian siswa-siswi sekitarnya. Berbondong-bondong mereka mengerubungi tempat itu.

Kepala mereka berbenturan dengan sangat keras. Mereka jatuh ke lantai.

"Argh.. Maafkan aku" Kai berusaha berdiri tetapi kepalanya terasa pening.

"Gwaencha-na.. Kai, kau berdarah" Kyungsoo memandang horror aliran darah yang berwarna merah pekat tersebut. Dari dahi Kai, kemudian turun mengalir ke bawah melewati mata, pipi, lalu ke dagu dan menetes ke bawah. Kemeja seragamnya yang putih itu ikutan kena.

Kyungsoo juga merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya. Tapi setelah ia mengusap dahi dan kepalanya, ia merasa hanya ada luka kecil disana. Darahnya yang keluar tidak sebanyak Kai. Lalu Kyungsoo berdiri hendak membantu Kai namun ternyata Luhan dan Sehun mendatangi koridor tempat kejadian tersebut.

"Astaga, Kkamjong-ah! Kau baik-baik saja? Ayo, kuantar ke ruang kesehatan" Luhan berjongkok dan memandang cemas kearah Kai yang masih terdiam memegangi kepalanya. Darah yang mengalir makin banyak membuat Kyungsoo tambah panik. Takut kalau Kai kehilangan banyak darah.

Dan di detik itu, Kai jatuh pingsan.

/\/\/\**F**_o_r**e**_v_e**r**_Y_o**u**_r_s /\/\/\

"Coba jelaskan apa yang telah terjadi pagi tadi!" Park seonsaengnim menginterograsi Luhan, Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang kesehatan dengan Kai yang masih berbaring di atas ranjang. Lelaki itu masih belum sadar setelah 3 jam tak sadarkan diri.

Kyungsoo sedari tadi menunduk karena takut. Park seonsaengnim menatap tajam Kyungsoo yang dahinya telah diberi plester.

Merasa dipandangi, Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya ragu-ragu.

"Ta-tadi.. kami bertab-tabrakan di koridor.. Saya se-sedang berlari ka-karena ada sesuatu yang men-de-sak.. Dan tak di-disangka ka-kami bertabrakan de-dengan sangat keras.. Saya benar-benar minta maaf" Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga memutih.

"MWO?!" Luhan menatap tak percaya kepada Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Sehun sendiri menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kenapa Kyungsoo rela berbohong? Jelas-jelas yang berlari tadi adalah dirinya dan Kai.

Park seonsaengnim menggeram. Ia terlihat marah.

"Nanti pulang sekolah temui saya di ruang guru"

Park seonsaengnim meninggalkan ruang kesehatan. Disusul Luhan dan Sehun yang memeluk pundak pemuda rusa itu. Luhan menatap marah Kyungsoo. Setelah mereka pergi keluar, Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Ia masih bingung kenapa tadi ia berbohong seperti itu? Kyungsoo merutuki nasibnya yang suram.

**TBC**

Gak mau pake basa-basi dulu deh.

Ini ff di lanjut apa gak? ;_; plis review sebanyak-banyaknya yaa.. Big thanks buat yang mau ninggalin jejak ^^

**So, mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

/\/\/\**F**_o_r**e**_v_e**r** _Y_o**u**_r_s /\/\/\

"Kenapa kau begitu ceroboh sekali, Do Kyungsoo?!" Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Saat itu mereka ada di koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi karena pada saat itu semua siswa-siswi sudah pulang sejak sejam yang lalu.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggumam maaf. Setelah itu terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah tikungan koridor.

"Kai, kau sudah baikan?" Sehun dan Kai berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hmm.. Pusingnya sudah berkurang. Ahh.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian tadi pagi, hyung.. Karena aku berlari-lari jadi tidak sengaja menabrakmu" Kai memasang raut wajah bersalah menatap Kyungsoo. Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Jadi yang berlari-lari di koridor itu kau? Bukan Kyungsoo?" Luhan sudah ancang-ancang untuk memberi bogeman kepada Kai habis-habisan. Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam memasang wajah _poker face_nya.

Kai mengangguk-anggukkan wajahnya diiringi cengirannya. Luhan ingin memukuli Kai, tetapi tangannya telah ditahan Kai dan pria berhidung minimalis(?) itu menarik Luhan ke dalam rengkuhannya kemudian mengecup bibir si mata rusa itu sekilas.

CHU~

Kyungsoo membelalakkan mata berbentuk telurnya.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, KKAMJONG!" Sehun berusaha memisahkan mereka berdua. Terlihat wajah Sehun yang sudah merah padam karena dibakar api cemburu. Kai hanya memasang wajah tak berdosa.

"Aishh.. hentikan kalian berdua" Luhan berteriak saat Kai dan Sehun berusaha saling merebutnya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa mencium Luhan tanpa halangan apapun" Kai tertawa memandang Sehun dengan tatapan mengejek. Sehun memasang wajah -_-

"Kau tidak tau, ya? _First kiss_nya Luhan itu aku" Sehun mehrong kepada Kai.

"Aku tidak percaya"

"Perkataan Sehun itu benar" Luhan menyembunyikan pipinya yang merah.

"YA! BAGAIMANA BISA ASDFGHJKL!"

"Sudahlah.. Renungi saja nasibmu yang malang itu, hahaha!" Sehun tertawa puas.

"Asdfghjklzxcvbnm?!" Ocehan dua pemuda idiot yang tergila-gila pada Luhan itu membuat telinga Luhan & Kyungsoo sakit.

Kemudian Luhan segera membawa dua orang stress itu menuju parkiran.

Kyungsoo menatap kepergian tiga orang yang masih saja mengoceh itu. Ia menghela nafasnya entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

_'Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku iri sekali dengan Luhan' _

/\/\/\**F**_o_r**e**_v_e**r** _Y_o**u**_r_s /\/\/\

"KALIAN BISAKAH DIAM DI DALAM MOBIL!" Luhan yang sedang fokus menyetir memekik frustasi karena Sehun dan Kai tidak ada henti-hentinya adu mulut. Rasanya Luhan ingin menceburkan mereka ke sungai Amazon agar dua bocah idiot itu habis dimakan ikan piranha si pemakan daging.

"Cadel! Aku besok ingin mengajak Luhan nge-_date_ seharian penuh! Sekali saja tolong jangan ganggu kami!"

"Mana bisa begitu! Aku sudah membuat janji dengan Luhan untuk berkencan di Lotte World besok! Sebaiknya kau saja yang batalkan acaramu itu, aku khawatir kulitmu akan semakin gosong jika berjalan-jalan seharian! Hahahahaha" Gelak tawa Sehun yang cempreng memenuhi atmosfer mobil saat itu. Luhan sudah berkomat-kamit tidak jelas sesekali melirik kaca spion yang menampilkan Sehun dan Kai yang tidak ada henti-hentinya mengoceh di jok belakang. Luhan yang sudah kehilangan kesabarannya menoleh kearah belakang tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya dalam mengendarai, sehingga pada saat Luhan menoleh, Sehun dan Kai terdiam dari acaranya tadi kemudian berteriak panik

"AWAS, LU! TRUK DI DEPAN MOBIL!" Kai melotot dan memasang wajah tidak santai. Sementara Sehun hanya menutup mata dan memeluk pinggang Kai karena saking ketakutannya, ia tidak sadar kalau Kai adalah rivalnya dalam masalah cinta. Masa bodoh dengan saingan. Ia benar-benar panik dan belum ingin mati saat itu juga.

CKIITTT

DUAGHH

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhasil menghindar, tetapi malah menabrak tiang listrik di pinggir jalan.

Bisa dipastikan Luhan yang terluka paling parah. Karena mereka juga tidak memakai sabuk pengaman.

/\/\/\**F**_o_r**e**_v_e**r** _Y_o**u**_r_s /\/\/\

Kyungsoo tergesa-gesa mengambil jaketnya sesaat setelah menerima panggilan dari Luhan. Lebih tepatnya dari ponsel Luhan. Kyungsoo dikabarkan, bahwa saat ini Luhan beserta kawan-kawan terlibat suatu kecelakaan. Nomor telepon Kyungsoo berada di dial no.1 dari ponsel milik Luhan.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan tempo cepat di koridor rumah sakit tempat Luhan, Sehun dan Kai dilarikan. Ia benar-benar panik.

Lalu Kyungsoo bertemu dengan petugas-petugas yang mengurusi masalah kecelakaan tadi.

"Dimana mereka sekarang?"

"Mereka masih di ruang UGD, tunggulah sebentar lagi. Luhan mengalami pendarahan yang serius"

Kyungsoo berusaha menghubungi orangtua Luhan.

_'Kai.. bagaimana keadaannya?'_ Kyungsoo tidak tenang. Ia menunggu disana selama kurang lebih tiga puluh menit.

/\/\/\**F**_o_r**e**_v_e**r** _Y_o**u**_r_s /\/\/\

Ini hari ketujuh Luhan berbaring di salah satu kamar inap rumah sakit. Keadaannya masih koma. Sementara Sehun dan Kai hanya luka-luka terkena benturan juga pecahan kaca mobil sehingga hanya perlu dijahit. Tetapi Kai terkena patah tulang dibagian sikunya.

Kini Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Kai menjenguk Luhan yang masih ditemani infus, monitor perekam detak jantung, selang-selang dan tabung oksigen. Sehun dan Kai dengan lebaynya menangis memeluk Luhan.

"Luluu~"

"My baby Luhan~"

"Cepatlah sadar~"

"Huuweeee"

Kyungsoo menatap datar dua pemuda yang tengah menangis sesenggukan. Sangat berlebihan. Pandangannya kemudian mengarah pada lengan Kai yang masih dibalut perban. Ah, iya Kyungsoo hampir lupa.

"Kai" Panggil Kyungsoo.

Pemuda yang dipanggil berhenti menangis kemudian menoleh pada Kyungsoo.

"Ini aku bawakan makanan yang kau inginkan" Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil menyodorkan kotak bekal.

"Wah! Iwak peyek!" Tanpa basa-basi Kai melahap makanan itu. Sehun yang melihat itu menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Lalu mana buatku, hyung?!" Sehun tidak terima karena dirinya tidak mendapatkan jatah makan siang dngan gratis.

Kyungsoo terkekeh lalu menyodorkan kotak bekal satunya kepada lelaki berkulit pucat tersebut.

"Wow! Bagaimana kau tau aku menyukai sashimi? Gomawo~" Sehun ikut melahap makanannya. Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat dua bocah tersebut yang sangat kekanak-kanakkan.

"Aku berjanji saat Luhan sadar nanti aku akan membawanya terbang ke Afrika! Hahaha" Celetuk Kai setelah mengabiskan makanannya.

"Kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja? Kasihan Luhannie karena dia bisa-bisa minder berjalan dikelilingi orang berkulit hitam!" Sehun menyindir Kai. Yang disindir hanya menatap tajam Sehun.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kalian pulang terlebih dahulu, jangan sampai orangtua kalian mencari-cari kalian berdua. Ini sudah malam" Nasihat Kyungsoo. Jiwa keibuannya muncul.

Sehun hanya menghela nafas. Pemuda bersurai madu itu mengambil ranselnya kemudian berpamitan dan menghilang dari balik pintu.

Kai menyusul.

"Ne, eomma! Aku pulang, bye" Tak disangka Kai mencium pipi _chubby _milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya kaget karena perlakuan mendadak seperti itu.

"Hehe, kau sudah seperti eommaku, hyung" Kai tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya dan keluar dari kamar inap itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis.

"Eomma? Aku sangat berharap hubungan kita lebih dari itu" Gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

Dan tak disangka Luhan yang sedari tadi sudah sadar sejak Sehun dan Kai memakan bekal milik Kyungsoo itu tidak menyangka bahwa sahabat dekatnya itu diam-diam menyukai Kai. Luhan sengaja diam dan berpura-pura masih dalam keadaan belum sadar dari 'tidur panjang'nya, karena ia tau bahwa akan sangat heboh nantinya mendengar ocehan dari dua manusia idiot, Sehun dan Kai. Namun tak sengaja, ia baru saja mengetahui sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"Kyungsoo.." Lirih Luhan.

"Luhan, kau sudah sadar?!" Kyungsoo berharap Luhan tidak mendegar gumamannya tadi tentang Kai. Apa jadinya nanti kalau Luhan mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

**TBC**

Bener-bener minta maaf karena chapter ini pendek TT_TT ini ngerjainnya ngebut. Chapter depan akan aku usahain lebih panjang. Review juga harus tetap berlanjut, loh xD Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalo ff ini makin membosankan ;_;

See ya! :*


End file.
